Fille Or Not Fille?
by Imagie
Summary: Shikamaru et sa théorie sur les filles commence à chauffer les oreilles de Temari, spécialement lorsqu'une chose relativement importante est en jeu.


**Fille Or Not Fille?**

« -Les filles sont toutes des emmerdeuses. »

Temari se leva d'un bon, piquée au vif.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Shikamaru?

-M'enfin, répondit le jeune homme, blasé, c'est évident! Regarde Ino, elle est toujours là à râler... Sakura ne comprend jamais rien, Hinata pleurniche tout le temps et Tenten, c'est pire. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait de Neji? Le pauvre n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et pourtant, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

-Il est bien mieux comme ça, répliqua Temari. Au moins, il ne rabaisse plus tout le monde comme avant.

-Il me fait penser à mon père, soupira Shikamaru. Toujours à courir derrière ma mère, jamais devant, aucun libre arbitre, et il raconte n'importe quoi...

-Et moi, alors? Le coupa soudain Temari.

-Toi quoi?

-Tu n'as rien dit sur moi, expliqua-t-elle. »

Shikamaru la fixa un instant, cherchant les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

« -Toi, t'es différente. »

Temari resta totalement stoïque, s'attendant presque à la suite.

« -T'es pas une fille! »

Temari se retint de le frapper. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce gamin, d'abord? Enfin, gamin... Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient, maintenant, et Shikamaru n'avait plus réellement l'âge d'un gamin. Pourtant, il restait plus jeune qu'elle, et elle profitait largement de cette supériorité.

« -Tu peux m'expliquer ça? Reprit-elle rageusement malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait la réponse à l'avance.

-Ben oui, c'est évident. Tu te bats comme un mec, tu ne te plains jamais, tu es efficace, tu ne potines jamais... Tu n'es pas une fille, tu es un gars dans une fille! »

Bingo.

« -Je suis une fille!

-Nan.

-Si!

-Nan.

-Si! Tout cela parce que tu ne veux pas avouer qu'une fille puisse ne pas être chiante... »

Ses paroles choquèrent Shikamaru. Et si c'était effectivement cela? Après tout, extérieurement parlant, Temari avait tout d'une fille. Le fait d'avoir grandi avec des garçon la rendait différente. Un cerveau mâle dans un corps femelle, voilà quelle était la théorie de Shikamaru au sujet de la jeune femme.

« -Le truc, reprit Temari, c'est que si tu avoues que je suis une fille, alors ta théorie s'effondre. Toutes les filles ne sont pas forcément des emmerdeuses. Et donc, il est bien plus simple de remettre mon sexe en question que tes principes, hein, Shikamaru? Parce que sinon, tu devras écouter Papa, et te marier, et avoir des enfants. Adieu tranquillité, bonjour famille! Et...

-Je te signale, la coupa le jeune homme, que si c'était uniquement cela, j'ai déjà perdu.

-C'est un détail...

-Ah bon? Je ne pensais pas que ça avait si peu d'importance pour toi, dit-il, goguenard.

-Bien sûr que notre mariage est important, crétin! Lui cria Temari. »

Elle s'assit, soufflant un grand coup. Shikamaru ne voulait rien comprendre, exactement comme tous les hommes. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait répondu « oui » à sa demande en mariage et le suspectait de ne pas trop savoir pourquoi il l'avait faite.

« -Seulement, reprit-elle plus bas, j'aurai bien aimé que tu ne me demandes pas de t'épouser uniquement parce que ton père le veut et parce que ça t'arrange d'être marié à « gars dans une fille », voilà tout. »

Shikamaru la regarda, interdit. Ils n'avaient jamais eut ce genre de discussion, avant. En fait, tout avait été précipité. Il avait réellement crut mourir, lord de sa dernière mission. Alors il avait saisit la main de Temari et lui avait demandé de l'épouser. En réalité, il voulait dire bien plus de choses, mais les mots n'avaient pas passés la barrière de ses lèvres.

Puis Shikamaru s'était rétablit, petit à petit. A ce moment là non-plus, il n'avait pas pu justifier sa demande à Temari. Il comptait presque la libérer de sa promesse lorsque la jeune fille l'avait annoncé à son père. Il s'était alors vu dans l'obligation de l'épouser, et s'était dit que finalement, Temari avait été assez intelligente pour comprendre seule ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, depuis des années. Après tout, selon sa théorie, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre les autres hommes.

Il soupira. La vie était décidément très compliquée. Il y avait un moment qu'il avait assimilé le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas la passer en regardant les nuages, mais c'était encore plus ardu que tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la pointa du doigt.

« -Toi, dit-il d'un ton accusateur, tu n'es certainement pas un homme dans un corps de femme, finalement. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu crois réellement que ma seule motivation pour te demander de te marier avec moi est la tranquillité? Et tu acceptes, en plus? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Temari, hein? Pourquoi dire oui si tu penses que je veux juste contenter mon père? »

La jeune femme se taisait. Elle baissa la tête.

« -Tu es bien sotte, reprit Shikamaru. Je ne crois pas que je vais dire cela, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne proposerai jamais le mariage à une femme que je n'aime pas uniquement pour rester au calme. »

Temari leva la tête d'un coup, le fixant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Hein?

-Mon Dieu, j'avais tord, tu es définitivement une fille... Je t'aime, espèce de cruche. Depuis longtemps. J'avais peur de te le dire, quand je t'ai proposé de m'épouser, et puis après, tu l'as annoncé à mon père... Je me suis dit que tu avais compris, finalement. En fait, je me suis bien trompé. Mais cela ne change rien. Et si tu n'as pas accepté ma demande juste par charité ou pour je ne sais quelle raison tordue, je maintiens. »

Temari sentit son cœur se serrer. En fait, elle n'avait rien compris du tout. Il l'aimait, ah, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Elle aussi, au fond, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas pour être tranquille, pour que son père arrête de l'ennuyer avec ça ou pour prouver une théorie poussiéreuse que Shikamaru voulait l'épouser. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait.

Temari était heureuse, et en même temps, très effrayée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années, à présent... Temari n'avait jamais envisagé de se marier, en réalité. Lorsque Shikamaru lui avait proposé, elle l'avait prit comme un arrangement quelconque, et avait accepté. Si cela pouvait aider le garçon... Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Et rien ne l'avait plus rassuré que de penser qu'en fait, ce mariage était un leurre.

Alors maintenant que cela devenait sérieux, maintenant que Shikamaru l'aimait, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Elle le regarda qui attendait, plutôt serein. Deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à pleurer d'un coup, sans retenue, en faisant du bruit, un peu comme une gamine. Shikamaru la regarda et s'agenouilla près d'elle, toujours assise.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Sniff, c'est parce qu'en fait, rhmf, sniff, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit, sniff, qu'on m'aimeeeeeeuhh, prononça-t-elle difficilement avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

-Oh la la... Je n'ai plus aucun doute, maintenant. Tu râles, tu ne comprends rien à rien, tu pleurniches et tu me fais dire n'importe quoi... Tu es bien une fille! »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras en souriant. Oui, définitivement, c'était bien une fille, et de surcroit, celle qu'il lui fallait.


End file.
